Lost Friends, Found Lovers
by LoveroftheMyst
Summary: Jung-Woo finds his long lost best friend, Ja-Won, and new feelings start to arise. ((Rating Subject to Change)) OCJung-Woo. TaeGa-Woon. Kun...?
1. So, We Meet Again

Main Characters: Lin Lee, Ghoon-Hahm, Ga-Woon, Jung-Woo, Tae, Kun Kang, Que-Min.

Ages and such of characters (Might not be accurate...): Lin Lee, Tae, Jung-Woo: 16. Ga-Woon, Kun Kang, Ghoon-Hahm, Ja-Won: 17.

Warnings: Swearing, 3rd Manga spoilers,

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kill Me Kiss Me. But I do own Ja-Won (Brett Matthews).

"So sorry I'm late, guys! You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get out of school. Mr. Wong made me stay and work on some Algebra homework I missed..." Tae said as she entered the small soda shop. Kun and Ga-Woon already sat there, surprisingly, studying.

"You're 47 minutes and 12 seconds late, Tae." Kun said coolly, which Tae just rolled her eyes to. Ga-Woon stood and kissed Tae's cheek. "It's all right, Kun and I have bee studying. We have a huge test coming up."

"Oh really? Maybe I can help." Tae said, sitting down next to Ga-Woon after he had returned to the table. Ga-Woon shook his head, "Nah, it's all right. You don't have to. I'm sure we've gotten enough done by now. Right Kun?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sure." Kun said, not really paying attention. His eyes were distant, his voice quiet. He was deep in thought, Tae realized. "Hey, Ga-Woon? Ya know that dance coming up at my school?" Ga-Woon nodded, "Of course." Tae looked down, blushing a little, "I was wondering... If you aren't busy..." Ga-Woon laughed, interrupting her. "Of course I'll go with you, Tae. I am, after all, your boyfriend." Tae smiled and threw her arms around Ga-Woon. "Thanks!" She said, smiling brightly. After meeting with Kun and Ga-Woon, Tae went home to do her homework.

"Moooom! I'm home!" She yelled as she opened the door. No answer. 'Hm...' She thought as she walked to the kitchen. A note was fastened to the refrigerator.

'Tae-

Your father and I went out to dinner for our 24th anniversary.

We won't be gone long. Try not to stay up too late. There's

some dinner in the fridge, just heat it up.

Love,

Mom'

'Okay.' Tae thought, walking to the fridge. She rummaged through it, picking up a small container containing rice and chicken. She put it in the microwave then went to go put on some pajamas.

After her homework and dinner, Tae retired to her room to sleep.

'Stupid Ghoon-Hahm...' Lin Lee thought as she brushed her short, uneven dishwater blond hair. 'Why do I care about him so much? He's only the most attractive man I've ever laid my eyes on, not to mention he could do more than protect me, and his smile... Though rare, mesmerizing, and his eyes... Stupid Que-Min! Why does she get him?' She pulled her hair up and pinned it in place before putting on her long blond wig, securing that with bobby pins. She reached for the tissues on her vanity and grabbed a handful, stuffing them into her bra cups. She pulled up her stockings and slipped on some shoes. 'What does she have that I don't?!' She pulled her hair into pig-tails and secured them with pony tail holders, each with a little white rabbit on it. Leaning forwards, towards her reflections, she picked up some tweezers and plucked a few stray hairs from her eyebrows. After that, she put on some foundation and eyeliner, as well as some blush and lip-gloss. She looked at her reflection and sighed. 'Bigger breasts... A waste... Legs... Why am I so cursed?! If I only had _one_ of those, I just _know_ Ghoon-Hahm would totally love me!' Lin Lee grabbed her backpack and headed out the door to where her driver would be. No one was there. 'Oh no! He's on vacation again! I have to take the bus...' She said, trudging down the street to the bus stop. She got there just as it arrived. Standing behind a few people, she heard others rushing up behind her. Climbing on, she saw many students she knew. Walking towards an empty seat, she looked out the window. Suddenly, she tripped over someone's foot and fell. "Ah!" She squealed, closing her eyes, waiting for pain. But she felt nothing. Nothing but the strong grip on her arm, holding her up. Opening her eyes, she saw him; Ghoon-Hahm. Her cheeks blushed a deep red, "I-I. Um. T-thank you!" She stuttered, making her cheeks even redder. "Yeah, whatever." Ghoon-Hahm said, letting go of her arm. 'Maybe he does care about me!' Lin thought, excitedly. She started at him idly, not realizing. "Lin. Lin. LIN!" Ghoon-Hahm screamed. "Huh?! Oh!" Her cheeks got darker. "Stop staring at me, you're creeping me out."

"Ghoon-Hahm! Sweetie! Sit back here with me!" Lin heard a familiar voice shouting. Que-Min.

"Move it, shortie, I gotta go get to my girlfriend." Lin's spirit was crushed for that day, before it was even 7:30. She sat next to some girl she had never met before. When they arrived at their stop for school, Lin stood to get off. She looked at the floor, not wanting to trip again, and tried to concentrate on the day ahead of her, rather than the giggles and coming from Que-Min.

"All right class, we have a new student." Mrs. Kazasami said. Jung-Woo looked up briefly from his book. There stood a boy, his hands clasped in front of him, holding a backpack. He had black hair down to his lips, and piercing blue eyes. On his lower lip to the right was a small silver hoop. He stood about 5'10", with a medium build.

"Oh mi God! He has his lip pierced! That's so hot!" A girl squealed to her friends. Mrs. Kazasami glared before saying, "This is Brett Matthews."

"Welcome Brett." The class replied in unison. "Hi..." Brett said softly. "Brett," Mrs. Kazasami started but Brett interrupted, "Please, everyone call me Ja-Won." Mrs. Kazasami smiled and nodded, "Ja-Won, please tell us about yourself."

Ja-Won stood there for a moment, thinking, then said, "Well, I'm from America. I've been studying Korean for many years now, I'm a transfer student... I'm almost 17 years old."

Mrs. Kazasami beamed then pointed to the seat next to Jung-Woo. "Ja-Won, you can sit next to Jung-Woo." Ja-Won nodded and went to the seat beside Jung-Woo.

"Jung-Woo, was it?" Jung-Woo looked at him for a moment then back at his book. "Okay... Um... Well, I'm Ja-Won." He said, smiling a little. Jung-Woo paid no attention. Ja-Won sighed, giving up. He turned his attention to his desk as the teacher took role. She came to Jung-Woo, "Jung-Woo Im?" Ja-Won's eyes widened. Jung-Woo slowly raised his hand. "Good." Mrs. Kazasami. She continued. 'Jung-Woo _Im_?! No way...' Ja-Won thought looking to Jung-Woo 'I can't believe it!'

Flash Back

"Class, we have a new student. He's only going to be here a month or so, his family is here on business from Japan! Please welcome to... Um... Jong... Woe...Im?" Mrs. Patterson struggled with the name. "It's Jung-Woo Im..." The little boy had said.

He had kind of long blond hair, and dark eyes. "Oh! Right. Sorry. Jung-Woo." "Hiiii Juuuuung-Wooooo Iiiiiim." The kids all said in unison. "Hi. And please just call me Jung-Woo. Thanks." Jung-Woo said with a smile. "Jung-Woo, please sit next to Robert", Mrs. Patterson said, pointing to a small red headed boy who had his finger in his nose. "Ew! Bobby's picking his nose! Grooooss!" A girl shouted. For a 6th grader she wasn't very mature. Jung-Woo went and sat next to Bobby.

At lunch, Ja-Won went over to Jung-Woo's lunch table, where he sat all alone, nibbling on sushi. "Um... Hi, Jung-Woo. I'm Brett. Mind if I sit here?" Jung-Woo looked up, all deer in highlights, and shook his head, "Y-you can." Brett smiled and sat. "So, you're from Korea, right?" Jung-Woo nodded. Brett's speech reverted to Korean, "Better if I talk like this?" Jung-Woo's eyes widened, "You speak Korean? You mean, you can understand me?!" Jung-Woo shouted, gaining the attention of many other students.

Jung-Woo's cheeks turned slightly red, "Um. Sorry!" He said in accented English. The students shrugged and went back to talking and eating. Brett sat there laughing. "Yes, I speak and can understand Korean. Mine's a little bad though, I don't have a good accent." Brett said, still smiling. Jung-Woo shrugged, "Hey, at least I have someone to talk to. Hey! I know! You can be my like, translator. Okay?" Brett nodded, "Okay, that sounds fun." Jung-Woo grinned. "Thanks. Just tell me what to do in class and stuff. Maybe you can come over after school. We're staying at the grandma's." The lunch bell rang. "Okay. Call me, okay?" Brett pulled out a pen and paper and scribbled down his phone number. He then handed it to Jung-Woo. Jung-Woo slipped it into his pocket as they walked to class.

End Flashback

'Wow. He's certainly changed a lot...' Ja-Won thought, looking at Jung-Woo. Suddenly, Jung-Woo looked up, "Would you mind not staring at me? It's weirding me out." Ja-Won's cheeks turned a violent red color as many girls giggled. "Sorry..." Ja-Won mumbled as he turned back to his desk.

At lunch, Ja-Won was surrounded by girls, and a few guys.

"Oh mi gosh! Doesn't your lip like, hurt?"

"Are you gunna join the football team?"

"Will you be my bio partner?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Who's your favorite singer?"

Ja-Won put his head to the table, putting his arms on his head, and groaned. 'Joy... A bombardment of questions...' Suddenly, everyone stopped talking. Jung-Woo stood in front of Ja-Won, facing the crowd of people.

"Leave the poor kid alone, will ya?" Said the normally silent Jung-Woo.

Ja-Won smiled a little at Jung-Woo as the kids cleared away. "So we meet again..." Jung-Woo said, sitting down at the table.

Ja-Won arched an eyebrow, "You remember?" Jung-Woo rolled his eyes, "Of course I remember you, Brett. You were my best friend..." Ja-Won smiled. "I missed you. You never called after you left..." Jung-Woo looked down. "Yeah... About that, I'm sorry. It's just..." Jung-Woo looked at a wall. "It's just I saw you flirting with Sarah Beckfield. And I didn't want to meddle! So once I left, I never bothered to call. I figured you had forgotten about me..." Jung-Woo looked back to Ja-Won. Ja-Won smiled at him. Jung-Woo's cheeks blushed. He hadn't mentioned that the reason he had been so jealous was, even then, he had had feelings that exceeded the friendship level for Ja-Won. "Hey... Listen, how about I make it up to you a little? You can come over to my house tonight. You came here on a lucky day, no school the rest of the week... Some teacher meetings." Jung-Woo shrugged. "I dunno. Anyway, here's my number..." Jung-Woo scribbled the digits down and handed them over. "Call at 4, okay? I'll answer. And we can make plans." Ja-Won grinned, "Thanks." He stood and hugged Jung-Woo close, a hug that lingered longer than it should have. "Ooooh!" A flash was seen. "Score! Pretty boy and new hot badass hitting it off! And _this_ isn't fake." The President of the Pretty Boy Fan Club was the one who had spoken taken the picture. Ja-Won looked at Jung-Woo, arching his eyebrow. Jung-Woo rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Pretty Boy Fan Club." Ja-Won's face paled as he followed Jung-Woo out of the room. "I don't even wanna know..."The bell rang School was over. "Well, I'll see ya tonight, okay?" Jung-Woo said. Ja-Won nodded. "Yup! See ya then!" They smiled at each other before heading off to the busses.


	2. Author's Note

Note from the Author:

Hello. Katherine here. Sorri about the few minor typos in Chapter One. I meant to put driver instead of diver, when Lin Lee was introduced it was the next day, and the formatting is all messed up. If you happen to catch any new typos in Chapter One, or Chapter Two, which should be here by Friday of next week, let me know in a Review. Include your name so when I fix it, I'll mention that you brought the error to my attention. Also, sorri for the delay on Chapter Two, but I'm going to be really busy all week, and I promise that I will type as often as I possibly can. Thank you for reading!


	3. Kitty Hats and Cherry Popsicles

As the bus slowly pulled to a stop, Ja-Won shuffled off with a few others and walked down the street. He approached a small shop that sold food and small gifts. He walked inside, looking for something special he could buy.

"Can I help you, dear?" A woman's voice said from behind the counter. Ja-Won looked up, slightly startled, and shook his head. "No thanks, just looking ma'am." The portly woman nodded and went about her business, sweeping and dusting the shop.

He walked to a section of the store that sold clothing. He looked at the hats and saw one he thought was really cool. It was a black, snug fitting beanie type hat, with black cat ears on it. 'How cute!' He thought, smiling. He picked it up and tried it on, making various faces in the small mirror. He laughed and took it off. 'Jung-Woo would look adorable in this!'

He blinked a few times, his cheeks turning slightly pink. He looked at his reflection, "Did I just think that? About... Jung-Woo?!" He said softly. Shaking his head, he held onto the hat and went to the coolers.

He picked out two cherry Popsicles. Walking to the counter, he set the hat and the Popsicles down. The young man at the counter looked at Ja-Won, at the hat, at Ja-Won, then shrugged, ringing up the hat and Popsicles.

After paying, Ja-Won walked out of the store, carrying the bag in one arm. He got to his house, his parents still at work, and unlocked the front door.

Stepping inside, he set down the bag, pulling the Popsicles out of the bag. Walking into the kitchen, he put them in the freezer then walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Picking up the clicker, he turned on the Television. 'Nothing good's ever on...'

He turned the Television off and looked at the clock that hung on the wall. 3:48. Ja-Won shrugged. 'Close enough..' Picking up his phone, he dug in his pocket for Jung-Woo's number. Finding it, he punched in the numbers, and put the phone to his ear. Ring... Ring... Ring...

Just as Ja-Won was about to hang up, a familiar voice came from the other end. "Hello?!" Jung-Woo said, sounding out of breath. "Hey," Ja-Won said, laughing softly, "It's me." Jung-Woo flopped onto his bed. "Hey. You called early." Ja-Won shrugged, "Yeah. Sorry, were you busy?" "No, not really. I had to run inside, though. I was washing the windows when you called. I have to clean up a little bit..."

Ja-Won grinned, "Oh. I bought you something!" Excitement flooded Jung-Woo's voice, "Really?! What?" Ja-Won 'tsk-tsked'. "Can't tell ya! It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll love it." Jung-Woo laughed, "Okay. Will I get it when you come over?" Ja-Won laid on the couch, "Yup! What time should I come over?" Jung-Woo sneezed. "Bless you, Jung-Woo." "Thanks. Um... How about... 6? Or whenever you want."

Ja-Won smiled, "Okay. I'll come over now!" Jung-Woo coughed. "Now?! But I'm not done cleaning!" Ja-Won rolled his eyes. "Oh well! Um... Meet me at Hamasaki Park, okay?" Jung-Woo arched a brow, "Why?" Ja-Won blushed a little. "I don't know where you live, silly." Jung-Woo mentally slapped himself. "Duh. How stupid of me. Okay. Hamasaki Park it is. 10 minutes?" Ja-Won looked at the clock, "10 minutes is fine. See ya soon!"

"Okay! Bye!" Jung-Woo said, then hung up the phone. Ja-Won quickly scribbled a note, saying where he was, and left the phone number. He ran to his room, packing a backpack with sleeping clothes, some magazines, and a change of clothing. He went to his bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush as well. Putting the backpack over his shoulder, he went to the hall closet and got out some tissue paper and a gift bag. Slipping the hat into the bag, he put the paper on top and ran for the door, picking up his cell phone on the way out. He shut the door, only to open it back up and grab the Popsicles from the freezer.

Jung-Woo ran to the park, getting there just before Ja-Won rounded the corner. Jung-Woo smiled and waved. "Hey, Ja-Won! Over here!" Ja-Won saw him and ran over, holding out the bag. "What is it?" Jung-Woo asked, taking the bag from Ja-Won. "Look inside, duh!" Jung-Woo blushed and peeked inside, pushing the bright coloured paper out of the way. His face brightened as he pulled out the hat. "Aww!! It's adorable!" Jung-Woo exclaimed, setting the bag down. He pulled the hat on and grinned, flashing a peace sign. Ja-Won smiled, 'Wow... I can't believe he's so happy.' Jung-Woo hugged him, "Thank you so so so so much! I love it!"

Ja-Won blushed, returning the embrace, "Y-you're welcome. After all, we are friends, right? And I just knew you'd look adora- I mean. I thought it was really cool looking." Ja-Won hoped Jung-Woo hadn't heard what he had almost said. Jung-Woo was still grinning, so Ja-Won didn't think he had heard.

"Oh! Here. This too." Ja-Won said, holding out the Popsicle. "Oooh! Yummy! Thanks! I love cherry flavour." Ja-Won smiled as they unwrapped them. Jung-Woo slipped the tip of his into his mouth, sucking softly. Ja-Won stood and admired how Jung-Woo's lips looked in the 'O' shape, and how his cheeks came in slightly as he sucked. Jung-Woo licked the Popsicle tip and looked at Ja-Won, smiling.

Ja-Won blushed deeply and licked his, picking up the gift bag. "Well, we should head to your house, right?" Jung-Woo shrugged, sucking on his again. "I suppose. Yeah." Ja-Won stared again as Jung-Woo sucked the cherry Popsicle, slowly biting his.

They began walking, ignoring the strange looks people were giving them. Partly because of the hat Jung-Woo was wearing, and partly because of the suggestive way he was sucking the Popsicle.

"What a weirdo..."

"That hat is so strange!"

"Why is he sucking that Popsicle like that? Is he imagining it's that other guy's...? Ow! Hey! Mimi! I was just asking..."

"Oh mi God! Totally cute hat!"

Jung-Woo seemed to be off in his own little dreamland. Suddenly, he blinked. "Oh! We're here." He said, stopping in front of a large building. He walked up the stairs, Ja-Won tagging along behind him. Upon reaching the door which was his, he opened it, and stepped inside, waiting for Ja-Won to follow. Ja-Won stepped inside, "Thank you." He said with a smile. Jung-Woo nodded, smiling back, and shut the door.

"My rooms down the hall to the right, go ahead and set your bag in there." Ja-Won nodded and quickly went to the room instructed, setting his bag down. He came back on as Jung-Woo was throwing away the Popsicle stick. "Want me to take yours, too?" He asked, gesturing towards Ja-Won's. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure. If you don't mind." Jung-Woo only smiled and took the stick from Ja-Won's sticky hands.

He threw it out and grabbed Ja-Won by the hand. "Uh?" Ja-Won said, confused. Jung-Woo dragged him down the hallway to a room. He opened the door and flicked on the light. "Here you go! The bathroom. Wash your hands; don't want to get the house sticky." Jung-Woo turned on the water and pushed Ja-Won to the sink. Ja-Won looked down at his hands as the red dye slowly made it's way off of his fingers. His cheeks were a bit red, like the dye. 'Why do I get that feeling whenever Jung-Woo touches me...?'

Jung-Woo stood behind him, pressed against his back, and Ja-Won mentally gulped. 'What the...?' Jung-Woo rested his chin on Ja-Won's shoulder and reached to the sink, washing his own hands. He pumped some soap out of the bottle and rubbed his hands together with Ja-Won's, making suds. He then rinsed their hands and went to the towel rack. The whole while, Ja-Won's cheeks were a furious red. Jung-Woo turned back around with a towel and grabbed Ja-Won's hands again, rubbing then gently to dry them. Ja-Won looked away, his cheeks getting darker.

After their hands were dry, Jung-Woo grinned, "All done! Clean hands are a must have, you know." He then walked into the living room, expecting Ja-Won to follow, acting as though nothing had happened.

Hours passed, and soon it was 11 o'clock. They had listened to popular American music, watched TV, talked, read magazines, played a few board games.

Jung-Woo stood up and pushed a movie into the VCR. "What are we watching?" Ja-Won asked from the couch as Jung-Woo returned to sitting beside him. "You'll see." He said with a smile.

'A Walk To Remember' started playing. Ja-Won groaned, "This movie...?" Jung-Woo rolled his eyes, "Yes, _this_ movie. It's really good. And sad. I cried!" Ja-Won sighed and settled in. Soon, he was caught up in the movie.

'Landon! I'm sick.'

'What? Then do you want me to take you home or what? We could go inside-'

'No! Landon! I'm sick. I have leukemia.'

Ja-Won gasped. "No. Jamie can't be sick! She isn't, really, is she?" He asked, looking to Jung-Woo. He was asleep. Ja-Won smiled a little. 'Oh well...' He slowly stood up and picked up Jung-Woo, which was no problem, because he didn't weigh much. Entering his bed room, he walked to the bed and set Jung-Woo down gently. He stirred but didn't wake.

After pulling the covers up to his chin, Ja-Won sat beside Jung-Woo. 'He looks so peaceful... Why do I... Want to... Kiss him?' Ja-Won arched a brow, biting his lip. 'Maybe just once... On the cheek. No one will know!' He nodded, reassuring himself, and leaned towards the sleeping boy. He pressed his lips softly to the pale, soft cheek of his friend. He quickly sat up, blushing. "Good night, Jung-Woo. Sweet dreams..." He said, walking to the door. He slowly shut it. Jung-Woo smiled and turned over, drifting off to sleep, for real this time.

Ja-Won finished watching the movie, and cried some more. After a while, he changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth before re-entering Jung-Woo's room. A blanket and pillow had been laid on the floor. Ja-Won smiled slightly and laid down. He nearly jumped when Jung-Woo said, "You can sleep in the bed, ya know." Ja-Won blushed. "J-Jung-Woo. I didn't think you were still up. Did I wake you?" Jung-Woo shook his head. "Nope, come up here with me. Please? I'd hate to have a guest uncomfortable." How could he say no? Ja-Won nodded and got up, sliding into the bed with Jung-Woo. Jung-Woo smiled, turning on his side. He put a long arm over Ja-Won's broad chest and snuggled close. "G'night." He said. Ja-Won's cheeks were bright red, "G-Good night, Jung-Woo."

A/N: So? What did you think? Good? Bad? OMG that sucked? Please r and r. Thanks! BTW: I quoted the movie A Walk To Remember from memory, sorri if I messed up the part. . I try... Anyway. Yeah.


End file.
